This invention relates to noise blanker circuits and in particular to noise blanker circuits for radio receivers that are used to protect the IF section of the receiver from noise spikes.
The operation of communication equipment such as a radio receiver may be adversely affected and even damaged by random noise pulses such as lightning pulses or ignition noise. The magnitude of these noise pulses are large enough so as to only be degraded but not removed from signals with filtering or other prior art techniques including limiters, clamp circuits and other type of noise protection devices.